


Extreme Behaviour

by nek0zawakun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blackmail, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Jealousy, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: Haizaki Shogo and Himawari Mori (Hime) were neighbors, classmates at Teiko and lovers. After Teiko, Hime transferred to Kaijo, while Haizaki attended Fukuda Sogo, however their relationship did not end. Haizaki trapped her, used her, blackmailed her and tied her to himself. After the graduation Hime disappeared. Haizaki spent two years searching for her, until he finally found her.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The weather was foul. It was freezing cold, but it was not raining or snowing. The mist was quickly spreading along the streets blurring her vision. She shivered snuggling into her large scarf. She hated the cold. Although she was wrapped up like salmon in an onigiri, she could still feel the cold biting her flesh. She made her way down the street to the bus stop. That winter was colder than she remembered the previous one, although that is what she thought every year. The girl yawned sweetly and got on the bus.

The ride from her house to the University was around thirty minutes and normally she enjoyed every moment of it, but not during the winter. She fixed the gloves on her hands and looked out of the window. Sunday mornings were always quiet. Barely any people, barely any cars outside. Everyone preferred to spend time in the warmth of their homes and with their families, friends or simply enjoy their own company. These empty streets perfectly fit in with the melancholic weather.

The walk from the bus stop to the University library was fifteen minutes, however that day the time seemed to drag, as if she was in a slow-motion dream, the faster she tried to run the slower she seemed to go. Her hands trembled from cold as she tried to find her library pass outside the building. The happiness was enormous when her hand finally connected with the desired object; with trembling hands she brought it to the door swipe and dropped it, but before she could pick it up somebody’s large and rough looking hand grabbed it. She looked up feeling her heart skip a beat for all the wrong reasons.

"Clumsy as fuck," a rough sly voice hissed through the silence.

"Haizaki," she whispered as her eyes widened in shock and fear.

The guy smirked and licked his lips. "Long time no see, princess."

***

**Four years earlier**

_"Oi, princess, why so mad?" Haizaki Shogo stepped in front of his neighbour not letting her walk past. She tried to walk around him but every time he crossed her path._

_"Haizaki, please move aside, I'm late," she tried to run around him, but he caught her hand and pulled her around the corner between two apartment blocks. It was a dead end with rubbish bins, dirt and smelled disgusting. Haizaki pinned her to the wall. One of his hands held her arms while his other hand held her neck firmly in place, but not strong enough to leave a mark. Haizaki never left marks...on the place where people could see._

_"I've heard you've been spending much time with that bastard from the art club...what was his name again...Yamada...Yamada Aki right?"_

_She trembled in his hands._

_"He will not bother you again," Haizaki licked the side of her face. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer inhaling the scent of her hair. "You smell so fucking good," he whispered biting her ear._

_"Haizaki...what did you do to Yamada-san?" asked quietly. His grip hardened._

_"Nothing, whatsoever," Haizaki smirked and kissed her, he felt excitement rise inside him, he loved when she trembled in his arms, he loved how hard her heart was beating, he loved that every time she unwillingly gave in. His member hardened instantly. She felt it against herself. "I want you so fucking much," he deepened the kiss bringing her closer, rubbing his whole body against hers. It felt too good. "Come to my house tonight," he cupped her butt cheek and squeezed it, feeling satisfied. He kissed her once more before releasing the girl and walking away. "See you later, princess."_

_-_

_That night they have had sex for the first time. It was rough, painful, and scary. The next day she found out that Yamada Aki was brutally beaten and had to be hospitalized and three weeks later he transferred to another school._

***

"Thought you could escape me, princess?" Haizaki brought her library pass to his lips and licked it.

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly, feeling fear rise inside her. He chuckled.

"I asked a few friends," He leaned in and grabbed her face. With all her strength she slapped him across the face catching him off guard. He released her.

"If you think I am the same scared little girl as before you are very much mistaken," she hissed angrily.

"Interesting," Haizaki smirked. "Say, princess, how is _Tanako-sempai_ doing these days?" she froze in shock. Anxiety almost completely indulged her, but she tried not to show it.

"How do you...?"

"Would be a shame if something happened to him don't you think?"

"Haizaki you are a bastard. You are despicable, I fucking hate you so much," she spat through her gritted teeth.

Haizaki laughed out loud. Like a madman. Like a lunatic. "That's it, princess, hate me more. I'll see ya," he threw her pass into her hands and walked away, not turning around.

He walked away in a way that only Haizaki Shogo could manage.


	2. Chapter 2

Warm and stuffy library air hit her face, making her frozen cold cheeks hurt but she completely ignored the pain. Like a lunatic she walked to the book return section and automatically took out the books she wanted to return. It was past due date, but she did not seem in a rush, her mind was occupied. A mixture of feelings battled inside her, wanting to rage out. Someone nudged her wondering if she is finished.

"Yes, sorry," she stepped aside and made her way to the common area on the ground floor. She dropped her bag on one of the sofa in the group work section and got herself a drink from the wending machine.

* _Who told him where to find me_?* she continued biting her nails unconsciously. She took out her phone and dialled the first number in her recently used numbers. "Ryouta are you busy today?" she questioned forgetting all kinds of greetings.

"Hime-chii," Ryouta yawned. "It's only 10:30 am on Sunday, why are you even awake?"

"Ryouta, can we meet today?" she asked trying to calm down.

Ryouta sat up on his bed. "What happened?" he asked seriously. Himawari Mori rarely asked him to meet up on the same day she called. She was a person who liked to plan. They have known each other since Teiko and always planned their meetings and gatherings at least two days in advance. It was not a habit; it was just the way she was.

"I'll tell you when we meet," she replied. Although she tried to keep calm, Kise sensed how nervous she was feeling.

"In an hour at the Maid's Cafe on XXX street," Kise said.

"I'll be there," she hung up and rushed out of the library.

***

Haizaki lit a cigarette. He stood near the library waiting for Himawari to come out. His hands turned red from the cold, but he didn't seem to notice. He sucked in the smoke when he noticed Hime's figure quickly exiting the building He threw away the cigarette, pulled the hood of the jacket over his head and quickly followed behind her. He watched her quickly make her way to the bus stop.

It has been two years since the last time he saw her. Although she did a good job at changing her appearance, she did not change the slightest. Her deep green eyes still held the same look of fury and fear in them, her lips were the same beautiful shade of pink and her pale cheeks were covered with a soft blush caused by the cold. The mole on the left side of her face still made her look more attractive to him. Her skin was always sensitive to the cold weather. Himawari cut her hair. The last time he saw her, her hair was long, luscious, and reached down to her lower back. Her hair always excited him; he loved wrapping it around his wrist and pulling on it when they had sex. He loved running his fingers through it after their rough intercourse, and he loved watching her brush it when she was getting ready to leave.

" _Don't ever cut your hair_ ," he told her once. " _I won't forgive you if you cut it_ ,"

She stopped wearing contact lenses and started wearing thick rimmed glasses. He hated glasses. They were ugly and always got in the way when he wanted to kiss her. Although she wore what seemed like ten layers of clothing, she still looked fragile and petite. Haizaki could barely restrain himself from grabbing her right there and then, pulling her aside and having his way with her, but he was no longer as reckless.

He followed her on the bus; Hime did not notice him, she was preoccupied and Haizaki couldn't not smile, because he knew exactly whom she was thinking of.

They exited on a relatively busy street. Hime rushed to a corny looking cafe. Haizaki narrowed his eyes to read the name "Maid's Cafe". He furrowed his eyebrows. A tall lean guy pushed himself off the wall and greeted the girl. He petted her head over the hat with a wide smile, grabbed her hand and walked her inside.

"Kise... _bastard_ ," Haizaki clenched his fists. His nails dug into his skin piercing right through, blood dirtied his jacket, but he didn't notice. Haizaki walked into a small coffee shop opposite the Maid's Cafe got himself a drink and sat near the window where he could clearly see the entrance. Haizaki waited.

***

Two friends quickly undressed and sat down. Hime ordered her usual toffee latte with cream and extra shot of espresso and Kise went for a hot chocolate.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" he asked when the waitress in a pretty Maid dress brought them their order.

"Haizaki showed up," she said holding onto her cup.

Kise's face turned seriously. "I haven't seen him since our graduation. I asked everyone not to tell him where I've moved to and where I was studying, especially my parents, they still don't understand why...after all we've been neighbours for many years and the only side of him they saw was the fake one,"

"He came to your house?" Kise questioned.

"No, he came to the University. I don't think he got the information from the student centre about my current residence, but...Haizaki is sly..." her fingers turned white as she clenched harder onto the cup. Kise touched her hand.

"You need to calm down," Kise ran his hand through his hair and rested his chin on it. "I know you want nothing to do with him, but I don't think he will go as far as doing anything reckless, however, his severe…obsession with you worrying,"

"It's _because_ of his obsession that I've had to cut all the ties with him," Hime could not control her voice. Several people turned their heads and looked at them. "Sorry," she sighed and leaned back on the chair. "All I wanted was to cut all ties with him, I wanted to graduate and move away as far as possible. I didn't think he would go this far to find me,"

Kise sighed heavily.

"I guess we've underestimated his obsession. Aren't you a lucky princess?" Kise smiled a little trying to lighten up the situation.

"Thank you, but no thanks."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Look, if I'm not mistaken, you have your winter holidays at the University right now, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Why don't we do the following, you go home and pack your necessities and move into the spare room at my apartment. Unfortunately, modelling business has no holidays, so I will be away most of the time, but at least you will not have to worry about Haizaki showing up at your place, meanwhile we can think of how to deal with this."

Hime didn't speak for some time carefully considering what Kise was suggesting.

"What about Kasamatsu-sempai?" she questioned. Kise's face saddened. Hime raised her eyebrows. "What did you do this time?" she questioned.

"Huh? What makes you think it was me this time?" Kise whined pouting like a little kid.

"Because it is always you," Hime shrugged. "So, what happened?"

And Kise started his hilariously heartbreaking story.

***

Haizaki was getting impatient. He looked at the time on his phone and clenched his jaw. It has been almost two hours. Haizaki got up to order another drink when he saw the couple walk out from the cafe. He threw the money at the barista and rushed out of the coffee shop. He watched gravely as Kise wrapped his arms around Hime and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug and whispered something to him. Haizaki watched her, hypnotized by the movement of her lips. Hime and Kise waved at each other and parted. Haizaki clicked his neck and followed the girl.

***

The keys from her small studio were at the bottom of her bag, Hime sighed with relief when she pushed the key into the keyhole and heard a familiar click. The door opened, but when she was about to walk in someone pushed her through. She tripped and fell on the floor. The door closed and she heard the same lock click loudly, this time it was not comforting. The girl desperately looked up.

"Haizaki..." she whispered.

The man pushed the hood from his face and smirked.

"I've spent two years searching for you," he said slowly unzipping his jacket. He threw it on wooden floor and stepped over it, moving closer to the girl. She crawled back on an instinct. "I am not letting you go again."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here? Get out!" Himawari threw the book at him, which her hands located on the floor. Haizaki dodged it with ease and dropped on his knees in front of her. She tried to move away but he grabbed her leg and yanked her closer, pushing her down and bringing his face close to hers. Their lips were barely touching, she felt his hot moist breath on her lips. Haizaki reeked of cigarettes and coffee. "Haizaki...don't..." she straggled but he pinned her down harder.

"Hime... _Hime_..." he whispered rubbing his cheek against hers. He clenched her fists leaving bruises; she winced in pain. Haizaki always caused pain. He could not do anything in any other way. His shoulders were broader, and arms were stronger than she remembered. Haizaki looked different; his hair was longer and fell on his face, his face showed hints of stubble, and a furious wrinkle situated itself on his forehead. "Fuck..." Haizaki exclaimed sniffing her short hair. "You still smell so fucking good," he grabbed her face and crushed his lips on hers before she could protest.

The kiss was forceful and painful. His whole body was pushing her down to the floor, restricting her movements completely. She clenched her teeth not allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Haizaki broke the kiss and lifted himself up on his arms. He stared at her blankly. Suddenly his face fist connected with the floor right next to his head. The old wood could not withstand the force of his strength, and with a loud crack his fist went right through leaving a hole. Hime shrieked.

"Haizaki, leave me alone...why can't you just leave me alone?" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. " _WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE_?" she finally screamed into his face. Haizaki had enough. His hand connected with her face.

"Shut the fuck up," he spat angrily, his eyes narrowed the same way they used to when he lost his temper. "I've spent two fucking years searching for you...haha you've managed to go this far...and with whom? The fucking joker Kise Ryouta...I knew that as soon as I take my eyes off you, you'll be fucking around, but don't worry princess," he leaned in to her face and licked the side of it, just the way he used to during the old days, "now the only one you'll be fucking is me."

***

Haizaki lifted her up and carried her to couch. He dropped the girl and quickly pulled off his long-sleeved t-shirt revealing a scarred but extremely toned body. The scars were all over his chest, stomach, and sides. Looking at them sent shivers down her spine; she could not take her eyes off them. They were all healed but looked horrible. His muscular arms were covered in bruises and similar kind of cuts.

"Interested?" he smirked slyly.

Hime turned away despising herself; her heart was beating so fast that her chest ached. She felt dizzy. She rushed to cover her mouth with her hand, but it was too late. She turned to a side and emptied her stomach. The taste of bile burned her throat and mouth. Droplets of sweat appeared on her forehead. She wiped her mouth feeling disgusted, however with a few seconds she puked again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Haizaki groaned. He was annoyed, pissed off and slightly worried. Hime looked pale.

"Clearly...you make me sick," she spat holding onto her stomach.

"Haha...princess, you became rather fierce...that is a big turn on," Haizaki laughed pulling her closer.

"Let go of me...let go," she continued struggling but the difference in their strength was too obvious. Haizaki kissed her, instantly slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Hime felt another wave of sickness wash over her. Tears streamed down her cheeks. The kiss tasted of bile, cigarettes, and tears. Hime grabbed onto Haizaki's shoulders and dug her nails into his skin, however no reaction came from the man in front of her. Haizaki did not even feel it. Her attempts to fight him off were equivalent to buzzing of a fly and he simply brushed them off.

Haizaki did not bother undoing her jacket, he grabbed it by the collar and ripper it from top to bottom. The same thing happened to the sweater and t-shirt Hime wore. Haizaki eyed her galaxy-coloured bra with an unhidden interest.

"Your boobs are definitely bigger, but your tastes haven't changed," he stated groping one of her breasts. If someone asked Haizaki to describe the feeling spreading throughout his body as he continued groping her soft breast, he would not be able to answer. It was mixture of excitement, fury, anticipation, and happiness. He lusted for her. It was evident in his every move. Her bra unhooked in front and unlike with her other clothing items Haizaki took his time undoing it. The bra popped like a balloon making her breasts bounce. Her pink nipples hardened instantly. Hime shivered battling up the feeling of nausea for what felt like a 100th time. Haizaki licked his lips and cupped both of her breasts. They fit into his hands perfectly.

"So, fucking hot," he bit his lower lip as his mouth stretched in another smirk. Hime slapped his hands away from her breasts.

"Stop this Haizaki...I don't want this..."

"This is not for you to decide," Haizaki replied seriously. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up to her feet. With a swift move he turned the girl around and made her bend over. Hime screamed. "Shut the fuck up," Haizaki squeezed her sides bruising the skin. "Or do you want your precious sempai to be sent to the hospital?" his weight dropped on her as he whispered those words into her ear. Hime clenched the couch material in her hands biting her lower lip and trying to hold back her tears. "That's a good girl," Haizaki kissed the back of her neck, meanwhile his hand stroked her butt over the material of her jeans. He continued kissing her bare back while his hands quickly unbuttoned her jeans. Haizaki pulled them off leaving the girl in her panties. Haizaki stopped the caressing to admire the view. There she was...bent over...cold, scared, and angry...trembling like a leaf, trying to fight her tears, but knowing that there was no escape. He could tell that deep inside she already accepted what was about to come.

Haizaki unzipped his jeans and pulled them down not bothering to take them off. He waited too long. He pulled down her panties and looked at her bareness. His penis throbbed in anticipation. He moved closer and rubbed the head of his manhood at her entrance. Hime closed her eyes tensing. "Relax, princess," Haizaki whispered. "I don't want you to feel pain from this. Remember how much you used to enjoy being fucked my me?" with those words he pushed in, completely burying his length inside her. Hime screamed from the sudden sharp pain. She tried to get away from the source of pain but Haizaki held her firmly by the waist. "There, there princess," he started moving, feeling her walls clenching onto his manhood as if it was their first time. It felt too good. Hime continued crying, however her cries were muffled by the couch.

"Ahhh...princess...I can tell, you haven't done it for a while. Your sempai is not satisfying you?" Haizaki snickered turning the girl over. She glared at him with her eyes full of hate and bitterness. "Don't look at me like that," he snapped angrily thrusting inside her harder. "You are loving it just as much as I am,"

"I hate you," she spat. "I hate you more than anything in the world...Haizaki,"

Haizaki covered her mouth with his lips. He sat down forcing her to be on top and move her hips. The pleasure was overwhelming. He panted heavily.

He was losing the track of time. Haizaki was unsure in what position he already had her; he just knew he wanted to continue. Like an animal in heat. Just keep on thrusting and pounding and then...Haizaki pulled out and in an instant thick white liquid sprayed all over her stomach. Haizaki looked down. "Oh...you even bled," he stated in a matter-of-fact way. "This truly is like our first time,"

Hime did not reply. She was barely conscious. She felt nothing, not even when her eyes closed, before she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

She slowly opened her eyes. The room was dim but not dark. Hime shifted feeling the pain spread all over her body. Something heavy pushed her down preventing her from sitting up. With great difficulty Hime turned her head to see Haizaki sleeping beside her. Even in his sleep the wrinkle between his eyebrows did not flatten. One of his arms was under her head while the other one held her tightly. The memories flashed in her mind like lightening. Hime felt the urge to cry. She swallowed a big lump in her throat and moved Haizaki's hand off her body. The girl tried to get up, but she could not. Hime looked at her leg which was cuffed to the bed. The cuff was thick and looked like something she only saw in movies. The chain was approximately a meter long and as thick as her arm.

"Mmmm...princess, go back to sleep," Haizaki mumbled in his sleep wrapping his arm around her again but this time Hime panicked. She raised her hand and slapped the sleeping man across the face as hard as she could. Haizaki's eyes shot open. He glared. He was pissed.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he grabbed her by the neck, squeezing it knowing his hand would leave marks.

"Let.go.of.me.you.sick.fuck." she tried to easy his grip on her neck but it was to no avail. She scratched his arms leaving thin lines of blood but Haizaki did not budge.

He finally had enough. He pushed the girl down on the bed by forcing his body on hers. Only then she noticed that she was not wearing anything.

"Listen to me and listen to me good, princess." Haizaki said deadly. "From now on you will never leave this house. You are mine now. You will stay with me for as long as I am alive. I will never let you go. You belong to me." his seriousness scared you.

"Haizaki...you are sick," she whispered. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was crying once again.

"Maybe..." Haizaki retorted letting her go and standing up. His tall figure looked larger and stronger in the dim lights of the room. She pulled the covers over her body, her eyes never leaving him. She watched as he put on his underwear and jeans. Haizaki zipped them up but left the button undone - his habit since childhood. Haizaki tied back his hair and threw on a t-shirt. Only then Hime noticed how warm the room was. "I will never let you go again, Himawari," it was the first time he called her by her name. Haizaki left the room, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.

Hime covered herself completely with the blanket and laid in an embryo position. She felt helpless and overwhelmed. She was in so much trouble. Not knowing how to deal with the situation she found herself in, Hime burst out in tears. She cried out loudly and heartbreakingly.

***

Haizaki listened to her cries as he smoked in the kitchen. He looked at the white ceiling darkly. He was ready for this. He expected this, however...somehow...he brushed those thoughts away and got up. He could no longer hear Hime's cries, but occasional sobbing. Haizaki looked inside the room. Hime's breathing levelled out and deepened. She was fast asleep. Haizaki sat on the bed beside her. Her face looked tired. He could see the marks appearing on her neck. Her hair was stuck on her face and he could not resist moving it aside. Haizaki felt an amazing thrill. He was happy. She was there.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek several times. "That's a good girl, my princess," he whispered.

Haizaki stayed beside her a little longer watching her sleep, however the time on the clock on the opposite wall did not stand still. Haizaki got up. He had to get ready for work.

***

"Sempai, I'm telling you she didn't show up. She was supposed to come over right after packing but...no...no I haven't gone there yet...Sempai...why are you always blaming me?" Kise cried on the phone as Kasamatsu continued telling him off. "Okay...yes, I understand, I will go to check on her. Yes...yes, I've called but her phone is turned off. Okay...Sempai...I love you." Kise whispered into the phone. Kasamatsu replied with a loud beeping noise of a hung-up phone. Kise pouted.

***

"You are late today," A tall slim man with a large scar across his face leaned on the wall when Haizaki entered the changing room.

"I'm on time for the fight," Haizaki retorted quickly getting undressed.

The man watched him carefully. His shoulder length black hair with hints of grey was styled most tastefully, the dark blue suit he wore fitted his figure perfectly, his whole look gave an impression of an elderly model which just got off the magazine cover.

"Don't think I am complaining, but the boss doesn't like your attitude towards the job," the man replied.

Haizaki pulled on the clothes neatly folded for him in advance. "I'm already doing more than we've agreed on when I joined," Haizaki retorted.

"You knew what you were signing up for when you decided to join to begin with Haizaki. I'm your manager but not your bodyguard, if you have a problem with the boss you should sort it out as soon as possible, I will not put my neck out for you."

"I'm not asking anything from you Taki-san. I'll speak to the boss later,"

Taki pushed himself off the wall and grabbed a towel from a shelf. He dropped the towel in Haizaki's head as he made his way out of the changing room.

* _I hope that idiot knows what he is doing_.*

***

Hime felt like she slept for at least a week. She rubbed her eyes trying to focus her eyesight. Several green and purple lanterns were lighting up the room, however the room was still as dim as before.

"Hello?" she called out several times, however no reply followed. She listened but everything was silent.

Hime pushed off the covers and sat up. To her surprise she was dressed in soft short sleeved pyjamas and socks. Next to the bed she spotted a night table where she found her glasses. Hime rushed to wear them. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the clear picture. Hime looked around. The room was relatively empty, with a minimum amount of furniture, but everything she could looked high quality. She spotted two windows which were carefully eliminated with bricks and concrete. A large leather armchair stood in the furthest corner from the bed, a small purple carpet laid before it. Long wooden cupboard stood opposite bed and relatively close to armchair; numerous lanterns of various sizes, colours and designs were lined up on top. Material of the closet was the same as the one of the bed and the cupboard, and to Hime's partial amusement it was rather large. The final item in the room was a heater place on her side of the bed. She could feel the comforting warmth coming from it.

Hime inspected the cuff on her leg. The chain was longer, but the cuff stayed the same. Hime hopped off the bed and inspected the place she was cuffed to. She tried to move the bed, but it was security attached to the floor.

Hime walked around the room. The cuff made a lot of noise and felt heavy on her leg. There were two doors in the room. Hime opened the first door and peeped in. It was pitch black, so she swung the door open to let the light from the room in. It was a bathroom. The girl could easily reach the toilet, however, her leash was not long enough to reach the bath. She closed the door and opened the next one. The light from the room lit a long dark corridor. "Where the hell am I?" she questioned out loud. "Only Haizaki could come up with something like this..."

She heard the sound of a door lock. The door at the end of the corridor opened. The lights from the outside lit up the walls. Haizaki stalked inside. Hime's heart started beating faster making her chest hurt. Her hand instantly clenched onto the door handle. Hime tried to take deep breaths but instead she had a hard time simply breathing.

Haizaki kicked off his shoes and dropped his jacket. His hair was untied and fell on his face. She could hear him groan. Haizaki pushed his hair out of his face, looked up and saw Hime.

"Princess..." he exclaimed and rushed forward. On an instinct Hime pushed the door closed. She didn't find a lock, so she ran to the bed, got on top and grab a pillow as if it was a shield. The door to the room swung open and Haizaki walked making his way directly towards her. Without a word he grabbed the girl making her shriek. He pulled Hime closer and wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair. Hime froze in uncertainty. Haizaki was quiet. She remained still. She waited.

Haizaki stroked behind her ear. Hime could feel his chest rising up and down fast. His breathing was deep and irregular.

"Princess..." he whispered against her hair. He shoved her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her. He held her close, restricting her movements. They stayed in that position for a while until Hime finally manned up and looked up at Haizaki. His eyes were closed, and it looked like he was sleeping. Several bad bruises decorated his face. His lip was split, and eyebrow was busted.

Hime used the moment to study his face.

Haizaki definitely matured. In fact, he looked much older than 20. His never relaxed forehead still looked as grumpy as she remembered, and the corners of his thin lips pointed down when he wasn't smirking. He no longer dyed his hair and let it grow out. Hime sighed. She had no idea what to do. She was partially scared, partially confused and mainly uncertain. Haizaki always scared her, but she never thought he would go as far as kidnapping her. She could not stop wondering if anyone is looking for her and if they will find her.

Her stomach rumbled. Only then Hime realized how hungry she was. She shifted but as if on an instinct Haizaki pulled her closer causing her to bury her face in his chest. He did not wake up.

* _I suppose...he did not bring me here to starve to death_ ,* she thought forcing herself to relax, but it was almost impossible.

Hime closed her eyes. She was not sleepy but Haizaki's body heat was tiring her out. He was burning.

She shifted and freed one of her hands. Hime pressed her hand to his forehead. Haizaki's forehead was burning.

"Haizaki," she nudged him unconsciously. "Haizaki, wake up,"

He groaned and opened one eye - just the way he used to when they were younger. "Haizaki, you are burning up, do you have any medicine?" Hime questioned.

"Just let me rest," Haizaki replied closing his eyes again. He fell asleep.

Hime felt angry. She crawled out of his grip and moved to the other side of the bed. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest. Hime rested the chin on her knees and watched Haizaki sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Shogo are you listening to me?" Himawari sat on the bed while Haizaki played his games. "We have a test tomorrow; you have to study as well."_

_"Princess stop nagging me like a hag," Haizaki whined throwing a pillow at her but not turning around._

_Hime fumed and stood up. "Then I'm going home!" she grabbed her school bag and rushed to the door. Haizaki caught her hand. He pulled her down causing Hime to drop to her knees._

_"Come on, princess..." Haizaki cupped her face and kissed her. "Stay," he whispered against her lips._

_"Shogo...why must you always do this?" she replied. "This is not fair." she kissed him back. Shogo smirked against her lips._

_"So unfair..." he whispered gently pushing her to the floor. Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt and planted kisses from her neck to her chest, loving the heat coming from her body. Hime blushed a little. Occasionally Haizaki could be gentle. His hand traced her leg from the knee and up...under her skirt, above her underwear._

_"Shogo...not today..." Hime whispered lightly pushing him away._

_Haizaki wrinkled his forehead but let her go. He leaned on his bed and watch Hime button up and fix herself. He even put on her sweater._

_"When?" Haizaki asked._

_Hime sat opposite Haizaki and returned his intense gaze. "I can't give you a date. It will happen when it happens." he replied. Haizaki scratched his stomach, letting her see a hint of his pale toned stomach. "Whatever...fine, give me that book."_

*Now that I think about it, Haizaki wasn't always so fucked up,* Hime watched Haizaki turn over in his sleep. His long-sleeved t-shirt rode up and Hime noticed more purple and bluish bruises. *What the hell happened to him? Who the hell even cares what happened to him? He's a rapist and a kidnapper...* Hime interrupted her thoughts feeling foul. Although everything she thought about Haizaki was true, she felt bad just thinking it, and partially she felt responsible. Deep inside Hime felt sorry for this guy and a part of her knew it.

_"Shogo, you are being too much!" Hime yelled. She already lost count of how many times they have argued. Ever since the night they have made love for the first time, Shogo became a 'changed man'._

_"I told you not to talk to him," Shogo yelled back._

_"But why not? He's my friend, we've known each other ..."_

_Shogo interrupted her._

_"I don't give a shit. You are my girlfriend and I forbid you,"_

_"You cannot forbid me; I am not your pet!"_

_They heard the front door open. Haizaki's parents must have returned. Hime grabbed her bag and stormed to the door angrily. Haizaki caught her hand and yanked her backwards. Hime shrieked. He shoved her on the bed and got on top._

_"You will listen to me, princess," Hime knew Haizaki since they were six years old and she had never seen him more serious than that time._

_"Or what?" Hime replied quietly, not wanting Haizaki's parents to walk in on them._

_"You'll see, princess," Haizaki released her and turned away. He did not say a word as the girl left his room. Hime greeted his parents and left._

_Haizaki watched her quickly walk to her house, a plan was forming in his head. Haizaki raised his hand and licked his thumb, a sickening smirk played on his lips._

Once again Hime felt tired; the hunger was speaking for itself and echoing as loud rumbling. "Haizaki, wake up." Hime tugged on his shoulder. Haizaki did not move. He was always a deep sleeper. "Haizaki, did you bring me here to starve me to death? Maybe it's better if you just kill me instead?" she said out loud right into his ear. Haizaki groaned in annoyance and turned around. He looked at girl from the corner of his eyes. Hime moved away instantly. "I'm hungry," she repeated firmly.

"Come here," Haizaki motioned to the space beside him. Hime shook her head. "Come here or you won't get any food."

Hime twitched in anger. She felt pissed off.

"So now you will blackmail me with food? You have stalked me, raped me, kidnapped me and now you do not feed me! You are appalling!" she screamed.

"Raped you?" Haizaki made a thoughtful face. "Maybe a little bit at first, but..." he smirked. "But weren't you the one so eagerly moving your hips?"

"Why you..." Hime raised her hand and charged at him aiming for Haizaki's face. She wanted to hit him so much. She wanted to beat him to death, to damage his face more than it already was, but Haizaki caught her wrist with ease.

"There, there," Haizaki wrapped his arms around her, loving the feeling of her body against his.

"Haizaki, please let me go, I don't want to be here."

His grip around her tightened to the point of pain. The girl winced.

"Never."

"Why the hell not? What have I ever done to you?" she exclaimed. Haizaki forced her to look at him. he held her chin while he kissed her. Hime did not return the kiss but Haizaki was not bothered.

"You lied to me princess." He replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Haizaki kissed her lips and cheeks, he was as gentle as Haizaki Shogo could possibly be, Hime knew it, but that knowledge did not make her feel better. Haizaki planted the final kiss on her forehead and stood up.

"I will unchain you right now," he said seriously. "But if you try anything...anything at all, you never leave this room again, you will even shit in my presence. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Hime clenched her teeth feeling humiliated, however, she nodded and raised her chained leg, letting him know that she was ready. Haizaki dropped on his knees and pressed his forehead to her leg. He kissed it over the material of her pyjamas. Haizaki unlocked the cuff and put the small key into the back pocket of his jeans. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. They walked down the corridor, Hime noticed four different doors two on each side of the corridor. Haizaki opened one of the doors and hit the lights.

He was careful. He locked the kitchen door and put the key into the other pocket. Hime looked around in search of windows. There were none.

"Are there any windows in this god forsaken place?" she asked sitting down at the table.

"No,"

*Somehow, I thought so...* Hime rested her chin on her hands and watched Haizaki trying to cook. He wasn't as bad as she thought he was. In about half an hour Haizaki placed a freshly cooked omelette, salad and miso soup in front of her. Haizaki sat opposite Hime and started digging in. The girl followed his lead.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Terrible." Hime retorted.

Haizaki chuckled in amusement.

"That explains why you are almost done eating,"

Hime didn't reply. She finished the food quickly and just remained in her seat. She was happy to have the cuff off her leg. It gave her the slightest feel of freedom.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" Hime questioned.

Haizaki played with the food on his plate, watching the girl intently.

"Forever, obviously,"

"You do realize this is kidnapping, right?"

"Think about it as a lovely coincidence. You won't get out of this."

Hime made an effort to calm down and continued the conversation.

"Where did you get so beat up?" she questioned.

"At work,"

"Where do you work?"

"Underground fighting,"

"No rules?"

"Yes."

"So, if they kill you there, I will die, and nobody will find me?"

"Pretty much."

"Haizaki, you need professional help!" She stood up and smacked her hands on the table staring right into his eyes. Haizaki glared at her and rose to his feet; he smacked his hands on the table in the same manner but stronger, knocking down the drinks and making the table creak.

"This is the second time you are telling me that," he hissed feeling the rage quickly rising inside him. Hime shivered feeling the threat coming from his deadly tone, however Haizaki was right. It was the second time she told him that he had issues. The first time was back when she attended Kaijo...

_"Shogo," Hime stroked his face gently trying to soothe the situation. Haizaki continued glaring right through her, deep in his own thoughts. She sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder. Haizaki did not budge. Hime closed her eyes and waited. She waited for him to finally start talking. They've playing this one-sided game for far too long._

_"I told you not to speak to him," Haizaki finally spoke. "You didn't listen to me...again. What do I have to do to you or him, so you do as I say?" he looked directly into her eyes. Haizaki was serious._

_"Shogo...he is my friend. I cannot not speak to him; he is a good friend."_

_"What is more important to you, Kise or I?" he looked at her in a way as if warning that if she chose the wrong answer there would be consequences._

_"You are being ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "You cannot ask me to choose between my boyfriend and my best friend. It's outrageous!"_

_Haizaki grabbed the back of her head and forcefully pressed his lips onto hers. Hime clenched his t-shirt in her hands and returned the kiss._

_"I don't want to share you with anyone. If only I could lock you away and just have you for myself."_

_If it was anyone else, Hime would simply brush away those words, however she knew Haizaki too well. He was completely serious._

_"Shogo...you do realize this is abnormal...you...your possession is strange. Sometimes I am afraid of listening to you," Haizaki didn't reply, instead he brought her closer and turned her around. He kissed the back of her neck, occasionally gently nibbling on her flesh, leaving small but visible bruise._

Hime winced remembering the past. She rested her head on her arms under Haizaki's intense gaze.

_"So what? I can do whatever I want with you..." he whispered against her skin making her shiver._

_"Shogo...maybe you should see a doctor?"_

_Haizaki froze and stared at her._

_"I will come with you of course!" she added hurriedly. "It can be like a couple's therapy!" she explained with a smile playing on her lips._

_Haizaki ignored her works and outlined her ear with his tongue. "I know the other kind of therapy which will definitely make me feel better. He smirked and pushed down on the floor._

Haizaki showed all the warning signs back when they were still together. How could she overlook it? Why didn’t she report it when she had the chance? Why did she so naively think she could get away from Haizaki Shogo? Hime shivered, trying to brush away the thoughts before they completely overtook her. She got up and made her way to the door, forgetting that it was locked. A powerful hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back roughly. He shoved her hard against the wall and lifted her chin up, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Where do you think you are going?" he questioned.

"Back to the room.”

Haizaki snickered.

"And what makes you think you can walk around this freely?"


End file.
